the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Iron Legion/Chapter 1
Chapter 1: Touching Darkness In the beginning, there was nothing. Then, everything. From chaos, came creation. From discord, came life. Within the disorder of Plague, came a secret order... The beginning foreshadows the end. All things are born of chaos and all things will end in chaos. We embrace this inconstant constant. Kindness is a dream of mortal-kind. A beautiful illusion, a plea to the world. However much you bargain with reality, death will not heed you. It shall come for you regardless. Given enough time, all will fade away, and the world will be silent and still. We accept the truth. It is a harsh world we live in. As such, Chaos Legion only houses creatures born of the battlefield. With sharp claws capable of rending flesh and bone. We are birds of prey, wrapped in slick feathers, bringing death in a flash of red. It's kill, or be killed. Eat, or be eaten. Master, or be mastered. It is the law of the Plague Flight, and so it is the law of the Legion. And we obey. Darkness lives in our souls, and we choose to touch it, to love it. To us, death is not the enemy; it is the way. Here we reside at world's end, where the jagged land itself is scarred. Do you really expect us to invite you in? The bones that surround our territory are sharpened to be as dangerous as the points of our claws. We scorn the cowardly ways of other Clans. When we fight, we get up close and personal. Claw against claw, with nowhere for our enemies to flee. Face to face. It is better this way. More honest. Chaos Legion is founded on a pack of Mirror dragons, the most ruthless of hunters. The thirst for the hunt and thrill of the kill is embedded within each of us. We utilise precise, killing blows with the razor tips of their claws to end our foes. Swiftly and silently. While other Clans are content to hide behind diplomacy, we do not compromise. Those that do not bend, we break. We waste no time rallying our warriors with promises of glory, they know what is expected of them, and they will deliver. Win or die. There is no alternative. If you wish to join the Chaos Legion, you'd better make sure you've got some shiny claws. Aspiring members must challenge a member for their spot, and fight to the death. No spells, no trickery. Just dragon vs dragon, claw to claw. Only a good brawl carry the weight of destiny. We don't get many outsiders. But should you succeed, your service will be rewarded. All that is structured will decay into randomness, and as way diverges into way, Chaos will set you free. Indulge in your desires, destroy your foes, bring your ideals to life and let it become your truth. Chaos-born dragons are raised on the battlefield, wild and free. They taste blood before they taste a meal. For they have to kill if they wish to eat at all. The Legion needs warriors, not more soft mouths to feed. Sometimes we get hatchlings that lack this ferocity, without the potential for greatness. These shy-claws will be exiled or killed. It's survival of the fittest, and they are not fit to survive. Go now, leave us to train amidst the wicked, razor bone shards, and pray we never meet on opposite sides...